1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to garments and, more particularly, to a hospital uniform top convertible between long-sleeve or short-sleeve configurations.
2. Description of the Related Art
As is well known in the art, many garments are known, and many garments for use in a medical or hospital setting are also known. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,721,998, issued in the name of Meyers, a hospital scrub dress is disclosed which is dimensionally adjustable and can therefor be utilized by women of differing sizes and shapes. Such a dress, however, is not very universally adaptable for various medical positions or throughout various seasonal climate variations.
Also, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,142,702, issued in the name of Piloian, an upper body ostomy garment is disclosed having an interior pocket for holding an ostomy appliance.
And finally, in U.S. Pat. No. Des. 348,974, issued in the name of Whitwill, an ornamental design for a disposable medical gown is disclosed.
Although these references disclose garments useable within a hospital environment, none attempt to make the staple "hospital scrub" more comfortable and functional during day to day, ordinary use. Consequently, a need has been felt for providing a garment having such adaptability and functionality.